


Prank War

by AnotherWorld3111



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Almost Everyone is a Teacher, Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Im watching a con as I do this, Implied Rimming, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mistletoe, Pranks and Practical Jokes, So I dont know how legible this is going to end up, Teacher Jared Padalecki, Teacher Jensen, but - Freeform, implied bottom Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: Based on Prompt:I joined my wife's workplace about 12 months after she joined. When we worked together (same department, same roles), we'd keep mostly away from each other so not to crowd each other. When we'd take breaks, we'd be hanging out together. You know, normal stuff. Thing is, no one picked up on the fact that we were husband and wife. They knew she was married, and that I was married - but not to each other. Someone saw us holding hands on the walk back to our car after work, someone else saw us kiss when I dropped her in to work when I had the day off, and rumours started flying around that we were cheating on our significant others. People took it upon themselves to 'intervene' and approached me to tell me she was married and that I should be ashamed of myself. Someone else made a comment to her that she should be more discreet if she was going to continue on her relationship with me. Truth be told, we found it f*cking funny. Didn't get a chance to run with it, because we were so taken aback by it when it was brought up to us individually, that we just blurted out the truth on the spot.---Except Jensen and Jared run with it.





	Prank War

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Prompt, link found here:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BkgCzLPBpCj/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=73x8bg9eadus
> 
> Loads of thanks again to KaenNoMai for helping, as always, and of course, tumblr user @Deanwinbean for being there as always as well. Couldn't have done it without you guys :D

  “I should probably get back to class,” Jensen mumbled, but he made no move to stop Jared from tugging his belt loop, pulling him even closer against Jared’s chest. Jared, for his part, merely hummed, before he went back to suckling what Jensen knew would become a brightly collared hickey on his shoulder. His head falling back whilst his eyes rolled up at the sensation, Jensen gasped, his hips instinctively thrusting forward, meeting with Jared’s equally hard groin. 

  Jared hummed again, this time in pleased amusement.

  Right as Jensen decided to say, “fuck it,” and grab onto Jared to hold him in place, a knock on the classroom door had Jared immediately letting go of Jensen’s skin, his forehead dropping on Jensen’s shoulder. The irritated groan he let out sent a puff of warm air against Jensen’s bared skin. 

  Jensen chuckled. He gently pulled away, stretching out the kinks in his neck as he pulled his shirt back into order, buttoning it up and looking down as he tried to straighten the wrinkles out of his shirt. “And there’s my cue.” He looked up in time to see Jared casting a soft smile at him, and unable to help himself, he stepped forward to place one last peck on Jared’s lips before he stepped away, his hand lingering against the back of Jared’s hand. “I’ll see you soon?”

  “Of course.” Jared said, the smile never leaving his face, even as he reluctantly let Jensen go. Jensen knew Jared’s eyes were trained on his ass, and though he probably should have given Jared some proper warning, Jensen gave into the urge to unlock and open the the classroom door without warning. Abruptly face to face with Jared’s students, Jensen turned to see Jared straighten, pulling his own clothes back into order into one smoothly practiced move that didn’t fail to peak certain parts of Jensen’s interest. 

  Madison and Adam were, of course, the first ones to enter, the latter close behind on the former’s heels. They were both casting suspicious looks between Jensen and Jared, but at the mutually raised eyebrows from their teachers, they averted their eyes, keeping their eyes down as they settled into their chairs. Jensen and Jared shared one last amused look between each other before Jensen finally left, leaving the door open behind him. 

oOo

  Their ankles were crossed in a way that Jared didn’t even know where Jensen’s limbs began and where his ended, and yet, it was one of Jared’s most favorite positions. He was just starting to take a bite of the pasta Jensen shared with him -- or, rather, that Jared stole from Jensen -- when Rob came stumbling down to sit beside them. 

  “Hey guys!” His faux cheeriness instantly set them on edge, and Jared -- reluctantly -- set down his fork. 

  “Rob,” Jared warily greeted. Jensen raised his eyebrows at him, setting his own fork down as well. 

  “Hey man,” Jensen looked him up and down, his eyebrows steadily climbing his forehead. “You okay? You don’t look so… good.” Jensen finished, looking doubtful at his own words. Jared could sympathize -- very rarely did Rob actually look like he wasn’t gonna keel over from a fear induced heart attack. The man was a practically living embodiment of Bob Wiley, except he was still struggling to sell his own novels.

  “No, no, I’m fine. Just - ah, just wanted to talk with you guys,” he cast them a nervous chuckle, eyes darting to the sides uncertainly. “I was just thinking, that, uh, you know…”

  “Uh…” Jared began, when Rob didn’t continue. “No, Rob, I don’t think we do know.”

  Rob immediately began laughing harder. Jensen and Jared shared a concerned look, silently wondering which one of them would have to perform CPR and which one would have to run to call the police if Rob really did choose to have a heart attack at that moment. When his laughter finally died down, and Jared was relieved to see that Rob was still breathing steadily -- or as steadily as he could, anyway -- Rob looked down, fiddling with the edges of his coffee cup.

  “So we were thinking, maybe, that, you know, you guys -- I mean, you guys are great and all! Better with kids than we are! But like, we should all set good examples for the kids, right, and we can’t do that if we aren’t good role models -- which, I mean, you guys are! It’s just, maybe, there are some things we can try to, you know, tone down, and maybe even stop, or--”

  “Rob!” Jensen abruptly cut off the history teacher’s rambling, shaking his head. Jared could feel the confusion on Jensen’s face mirrored on his own as they stared wide eyed at Rob. “Buddy, calm down, and try to start from the beginning? ‘Cause I gotta be frank, man, you’re really not making any sense here right now.” 

  Rob stared, before he slowly and visibly deflated in front of them. “This isn’t working, is it?” 

  They stared. 

  Rob shrugged, slowly standing up. “Yeah, I’m just gonna,” He turned around, and walked away, still mumbling to himself. 

  Jared was the first to look at Jensen. 

  “I’m guessing you had no idea what just happened either?” 

  Jensen’s only reply was to shake his head. 

oOo

  Jensen was striding down the hallway, which of course, was practically empty, when Richard practically ambushed him. 

  “I’ve got a story for you.”

  Jensen jumped, his fist redirecting its path to his heart instead at the last moment, as he tried to get his heart rate to relax again. Forcefully exhaling through his nose, he turned his glare to Richard, not that it fazed the man in the slightest. 

  “It’s about two men, who really love each other, and fuck themselves like absolute bunnies whenever they find that they have the chance, even if that means there’s only a thin wall separating them from a bunch of high school kids.”

  Jensen’s face swiftly heated, and even though he knew there wasn’t anyone in the immediate vicinity to hear them, he still looked around before coming to a stop. “Jesus fucking christ, Speight, could you say that louder?” And yeah, he regretted the words as soon as he said them as Richard immediately donned a thoughtful face. 

  “Probably could--”

  “Nope, let’s just, not.” Jensen cut him off. “Okay, yes. Jared and I are… a little rambunctious around each other, but we haven’t flashed anyone yet, and we don’t plan on doing so anytime soon either. But we’ll tone it down, if that’s your guys’ problem. Are we done?” 

  Richard raised an eyebrow. “Oh ho, we are nowhere near done. But I’ll tell you what will be done -- your marriage, if your spouse finds out, man!” Richard said, and taking a step closer, he raised his arms to place his hands on Jensen’s shoulders, looking at Jensen dead in the eyes. “Jensen, I love you buddy, I really do, and I’m loving the whole office romance you guys have going on. But I cannot, in good conscience, allow this to go any further.” Richard finished. 

  Jensen stared. “You… lost me.” He shook his head. “Seriously, what the actual fuck are you talking about?”

  Richard sighed, his head dropping for a brief second, before he looked back up. “Jensen. I ship you guys, I really do! But if being able to get it up several times a day despite being in your prime when with Jared means you guys are left drained on your spouses, I think you might wanna reconsider some important life decisions.” 

  For a moment, the entire hallway was silent. 

  And then Jensen exploded.

  “What the fuck?” Jensen stepped back, forcing Richard’s hands to drop off his shoulders. His entire body felt like it was on fire from embarrassment, but his mind was still too busy running Richard’s words through his head for him to be able to think about that at the moment. “You think I’m cheating on-- with Jared?” 

  Richard cast a flat look at Jensen. “Jensen, buddy. Not just me. The entire school knows you are.”

oOo

  Jared couldn’t stop laughing. 

  At first, Jensen silently fumed at his husband, arms crossed over his chest, and even the sight of his bulging biceps couldn’t dissuade the tears from streaming down Jared’s cheeks as he struggled to regain his breath.

  But eventually, as Jared kept going, Jensen cracked, and a smile slipped through, before he was eventually chuckling along with Jared. 

  “That--they--they actually thought that?” 

  Jensen sighed, still laughing as he nodded. “Yeah. Apparently, the whole school thinks we’re cheating with each other -- on someone else.”

  Jared wheezed. “That. Is. Priceless.” He took a deep breath, before he fixed Jensen with an even stare, but Jensen could still see the mischief twinkling in his husband’s eyes. “You do realize what this means, right?” 

  Jensen grinned, and he answered in perfect sync with his husband. 

  “Prank war.”

oOo

  The first person they encountered was Matt, and even Jensen couldn’t help but grin. They were standing behind him, patiently waiting for Matt to finish making his coffee, when Jared made his move.

  Jensen let out a loud gasp when Jared pinched his ass, back ramrod as Matt turned to look at them in surprise. But as Jared didn’t bother removing his hand, instead, firmly cradling Jensen’s asscheek, it didn’t take long for Matt’s eyes to travel downwards, connecting the dots as he looked at where Jared’s arm clearly led. 

  “Oh.” Matt cleared his throat, a pained smile that managed to look more like a grimace painting his face as he wavered in place, coffee mug in hand and still not properly stirred. “I, uh, right! Forgot my desk in my sweater, right--” And quickly strode out of the room. 

  From beside them, Ty burst out laughing. “I gotta admit, I have no idea what just happened, but I’m definitely using that as blackmail material.” 

  Jared snorted. “Oh, please, it’s not like that’s the worst thing he’s done.” 

  Ty nodded, lifting his own coffee mug in acquiescence even as he shrugged. “True that, brother, but this is probably the one thing that will get his lily white ass to finally bloom.” 

  Jensen snickered, wrapping his arm around Jared’s waist. “Ain’t that the truth.”

  “So listen,” Ty straightened, dumping the rest of his coffee into the sink with a distasteful look on his face. “When will I get too see the kids? Gotta say, it sure has been a while.” 

  Without even looking, Jensen knew that his husband and him would be sporting similar smiles. “Yeah, Mish’s been doing us a real solid, looking after JJ and Tom, but--”

  “He’ll be bringing them over sometime this week, maybe even today,” Jared suddenly cut in, abruptly sporting a large grin. Jensen turned to look at him, suspicion clear in his eyes. 

  But Jared only beamed back at him. 

oOo

  Jared didn’t even have to explain the entire thing to Jensen before he understood it, and they couldn’t dial Misha any faster after that. 

  Relaying the entire thing was a lot similar to telling Jared what was going on, except that the phone simply cut out, and they couldn’t connect back to him for another five minutes before Misha called them himself, still out of breath as he struggled to apologize for accidentally throwing the phone out the window and into the bushes in a fit of laughter. Even the thorns that he must have undoubtedly got scratched by didn’t seem to lessen his occasional snickers. 

  But as soon as they told him what to do, Misha was just as eager to help the facade, telling them that he’d immediately start getting ready.

  After that, Jensen could barely focus on getting through the last two lessons of the day. 

oOo

  There was no way the staff of Lawrence High missed the SUV that pulled up to the employee’s parking that day, or the tall man in a ruffled tan trenchcoat getting out of the driver’s seat. Or their best Literature teacher bounding over to him, only to be gathered in a big hug, and to be the recipient of what could only be a barely restrained kiss on the cheek.

  It was when the automatic door behind the driver’s seat opened that Felicia lost it, however.

  “Holy pokemon balls.” She clapped a hand over her mouth, staring in shock as Jensen was immediately bombarded with a five year old girl, another boy impatiently tugging at Jensen’s jeans. 

  Jared desperately held back his own laughter by doubling over and hiding his face in his knees, his shoulders shaking as he tried to at least prevent the sound of it escaping him. 

  “Oh my god, you didn’t know?” Felicia asked, and though Jared was aware that she was talking to him, he couldn’t bring himself to look up just yet, unable to pull a poker face as fast as he wanted. “I mean, I know you guys probably know you’re married, but… I’m so sorry, Jared, I didn’t realize he has kids either…”

  Her voice was soft as she put a hand on Jared’s back, and her voice was… soothing?

  Face still hidden, for a moment Jared was absolutely quiet, before he realized what Felicia was getting at.

  She thought he was crying.

  Jared started laughing again, until he actually did start to have tears leaking from his eyes, and the entire time, an oblivious Felicia continued to stroke his back, whispering calm nothings in an attempt to comfort him.

oOo

  When Jared regaled Jensen and Misha with Felicia’s reaction later that evening, the entire house resounded with their laughter, only JJ and Tom looking curiously up at the adults and wondering if they were okay.

oOo

  Somehow, they managed to keep the ruse until December, and by then, Jensen and Jared couldn’t put off their big finale any longer.

  With the help of Misha, Ty, and even Jeffrey, who was just as amused by the entire situation when he found as everyone else, they started their preparations.

  The house was decorated easily, JJ and Tom making more of a mess than helping, but still only endearing themselves to the adults further as they tightened the knots on the Christmas lights. But they still got the house decorated with plenty of time to spare, and after that, they just had the invitations left to pass out. 

  Jensen rectified that by simply sending an email, because there was no way he was going to plan out actual cards when Jared was pretty intent on giving Jensen a sample of what his actual Christmas present would be like. 

  In Jensen’s defense, he’d like to see anyone try to formulate an entire designed spreadsheet when they had Jared Padalecki’s tongue up their ass. 

  Not that he’d ever let Jared get his tongue near anyone else’s ass that wasn’t his. 

  He still had to make sure the email he sent out was to the right people and contained the right information. Thankfully, there weren’t too many typos. 

oOo

  Misha spent the day with them, so of course they didn’t have to worry about Misha arriving late for only one their most important prank ever. 

  Even Jeffrey and Ty arrived earlier than the allotted time, unwilling to miss out on the reaction they were all certain would be a priceless moment. With that on their minds, all three of their guests had their cameras at the ready. 

  DJ was the first to arrive. To this day, Jensen wasn’t actually sure if he knew whether Jared was his actual husband, or if he was just simply uncaring of what went on in their lives, because after granting everyone in the tight hug, he happily led Tom and JJ to their playroom, willingly let them do as they will to him with JJ’s stickers and Tom’s markers.

  Sebastian and Matt were the next to arrive. But with how ruffled they looked, Jensen was genuinely surprised they weren’t the last. Judging by Sebastian’s slightly disgruntled face and the longing look he kept throwing at Matt’s ass, Jensen guessed Sebastian wasn’t happy with how soon they arrived either.

  After those two, however, everyone started coming in a rush of people, and Jensen was soon overwhelmed with playing the good host to actively remember the prank. Of course, until everyone was settled in the living room, and Jared was helping Jensen by taking a tray of eggnog from him, right under the doorframe.

  Of which Misha was holding mistletoe.

  The whole room went silent, except for JJ and Tom’s giggles as they continued to cover DJ with stickers and more marker stains.

  Out of all the people to break the silence, Jensen was caught off guard when it was Mark to yell out first. 

  “Come on, boys! Give us a big one now!” 

  Jensen blushed. 

  Jared beamed.

  And Misha cackled as Jared set the tray down on the table beside them, and pulled Jensen in for a deep kiss, holding him close as he gently bent Jensen backwards. Jensen’s arms automatically went around Jared’s neck, trusting his husband to make sure he didn’t fall as he gave as good as he got, granting Jared entrance when Jared pushed against him. Their tongues fought against each other before Jensen inevitably submitted, letting Jared plunder his mouth for all he was worth, before eventually pulling back with a gasp, both of them panting heavily.

  The sound of absolute silence jarred them enough into reality, prompting Jared to straighten, holding Jensen steady by the waist. 

  Jared turned, shifting slightly, and giving Jensen full view of their staff in the process.

  Everyone stared right back at the two. 

  “Huh.” Richard said, quite possibly the first to recover. “So… We talking poly here? Or orgies? ‘Cause if it’s the latter, can I join?”

  Jensen facepalmed. 

  “Uh, no.” Jared said. He cast a look at Jensen and Misha, before looking back to their audience. “We’re talking Jensen and I married… to each other.”

  No one said anything, but Jensen was pretty sure he saw more than one face rapidly redden. Predictably, it was Richard again who spoke first. “So does that make Misha the side chick then?”


End file.
